


Be Free, Wayward Cyborg

by macabrecabra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji's refusal to wear pants, M/M, and ends in combat, somehow leads to a debate on who wears a skirt better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper has an issue with Genji's apparent lack of modesty. Genji doesn't see the problem but a proposal from Reaper turns into a competition of the ages. Who really does wear it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Free, Wayward Cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just pure sillyness I wrote late at night to cheer myself up. A few good laughs I'm sure to be had. Enjoy my crack and my crack pairing! Also I don't get why people write Genji so seriously. He was a playboy. I don't think he just threw all that away and he DOES call himself Green Ninja Dude in game.... guy has a sense of humor in my opinion.

“Put some pants on,” 

Genji tilted his head innocently as he regarded Reaper, crossing his arms as he jutted his hip out to the side in an intentional provocative pose, “I do not understand what you mean,”

“Put some pants on,” Reaper repeated, his tone flat but a hint of annoyance cutting through, “I'm not going out in public until you get dressed,”

“But I am dressed,” Genji pressed a hand to his chest, tilting his head the other way, one hand on his hip, “I am a cyborg Reaper. Like most autonomous beings-”

“You are part organic. You can put on some goddamn pants so put on some goddamn pants,” Reaper snapped.

Genji just regarded Reaper silently, shifting to cross his arms once more. The dark, brooding mercenary was a strange partner to be sure. Few on words, high on temper, quick to annoyance, and dear lord could the man not take an sort of joke to save his life. With all that in mind, it seemed strange that somehow they had hooked up. Still there was something in Reaper's quiet that was attractive and he didn't ask questions, didn't crowd Genji's space, and could make some sarcastic remarks that were so sharp, his words could have probably cut diamonds. 

Still, sometimes Reaper could get rather fixated on the strangest thing. 

“It is harder to move in pants and be stealthy. How man robotic lifeforms do you see wearing clothes?” Genji asked, giving a shrug.

Reaper's mask did not reveal anything of his expression but just by the hunch of his shoulders, Genji knew the mercenary was giving him an exasperated look, “Try every Omnic. Zenyatta wears pants. The other monks wear garments. Most Omnics take the time to dress in the morning,”

Genji gave another shrug, turning around to put his back to Reaper, “Well, perhaps I prefer to live free, unrestrained by the trappings of civilization. To embrace nature and be just as free as Bastion,”

“Fucking nudist, that's what you are,” Reaper snapped, “Just put on a pair of pants,”

“I refuse,” Genji simple said, shaking his head, “They are constrictive Reaper,” the cyborg paused to run a hand down his chest, down his side, coming to rest on his hip, “and they make the contour of my body look less supple,”

Reaper let out a growl, stalking over to where the cyborg stood, bumping shoulders rather hard, “You are goddamn playboy still,”

“Given the circumstances, Reaper, I prefer the title Playborg,” Genji retorted, “But I am sorry to say, for how much I may care about you in terms of trying to make this relationship work, I cannot wear pants for you,”

“Fine then,”Reaper crossed his arms, “Wear a goddamn skirt if you feel too damn constrictive,”

Genji stared at Reaper for a long moment before putting both his hands on his hips, leaning forward some, “If I wear one, you have to wear one too,”

“Fine,”

“Just fine? You? You sure your fragile masculinity can handle it?” Genji asked, crossing his arms.

Reaper gave a cold laugh, cocking his head, “I'll wear it better than you even,”

The ninja was silent before moving pass Reaper with more purpose to his stride, “Then we will see. We meet at the usual spot and then it will be decided who wears it better,” 

“Be prepared to lose,” Was the last words the mercenary spoke before vanishing.

Genji gave a dismissive toss of his head, “We shall see, Reaper,” he murmured before vanishing himself.

~*~

 

Six hours later, Genji and Reaper sat staring at each other at the table of a cafe, silently gauging the competition.

“So you are what? Cat school girl?” Reaper drawled.

Genji tapped at the bell on the bow tied at the front of his blouse, “It is called being cute, charming, and innocent Reaper. Not that you would understand all of that. What about yourself? Gothic vampire femme fatale?”

Reaper crossed his fish-netted legs, as well as his arms over his sleeveless blouse, tilting his head and making the ribbons on his stylized hood bob some, “The skirt didn't match the rest of the look. Might a well go all out to win,”

“Same. Looked silly to just wear the skirt around,” Genji tugged down on it some, “D.Va picked out the fashion. Personally I think she needs to stop watching anime,”

Reaper gave a snort, “That is a strange statement coming from a-”

“Yes, yes, I'm Japanese and all of my people worship anime as the one true faith,” Genji drawled, “Besides the point though. The real question is who is wearing it better,”

The two eyed each other critically, the tension thick in the air, “Hard to call,” Reaper admitted, “Because I think you don't look bad but I know I look better,”

“No, I look better and you just look decent,” Genji retorted, “What makes you think you look the better?”

Reaper tilted his head before leaning back stretching his legs out and slowly uncrossing them and recrossing them, “I got better legs to pull off a skirt,”

“That may be true that your thighs are exquisite, but I undoubtedly have the better posterior,” Genji retorted, his tone solemn as he stood up, moving to lean over the chair, the short skirt fluttering up some to show the curves of his rear and the cotton frilled panties accentuating the curves, the face of some overly cartoon cat printed on the panties. 

 

“D. Va really went all out on the look, didn't she?” Reaper commented.

Genji looked over his shoulder, reaching down to tug the skirt down some, “Perhaps yes but I must admit it is extremely comfortable,” 

“Doesn't ride the crotch as much as leather,” Reaper murmured.

The two fell silent,, the only sound the tinkle of the bell on Genji's ribbon as he moved to sit back down again, “You look good,”Genji finally said, breaking the silence. 

Reaper gave a grunt before giving a reluctant “you too,” in response.

Again they fell to silent, not really making eye contact as the focused on other things around them. There were more than a few looks being shot their way from pedestrians on the sidewalk in front of the cafe but neither really cared too much. 

“This was a dumb competition,” Reaper finally said at length.

“There was to never be a winner between us. We have unique aesthetics that accentuate our own styles, personalities, and attributes,” Genji conceded. He paused before tilting his head some, “But I'm still sexier,” 

Reaper's silence was only interrupted by the sound of the safety of the mercenary's gun clicking off, “Then we settle this the old fashion way,”

Genji rose to his feet, hand already rising to his sword, “May the best warrior win,”


End file.
